Fire Emblem The new threat
by hojin2002003
Summary: This is my first fanfic i wanted to do something fire emblem yet be a little original with my characters well story is pretty easy evil comes hero rises and you know the rest so I hope you will all be critical constructively and comment on my work thanks


( The Following is a spin off of Shadow Dragon. It does not in any way correlate with shadow dragon except the characters and the locations.)

Introduction

The kingdom of Archanea, home to the fire emblem was the central kingdom of the nine nations in terms of the council of the nations. Macedon, Gra, Dolh, Altea Khadein, Talys, Aurelis, and Archanea itself. The leaders of these these nations get together once every 2 years. They are Queen Minerva of Macedon, Lady Sheema of Gra, King Zephiel of Grust, Queen Tiki of Dolh, King Marth of Altea, Linde of Khadein, Chieftain Roth of Aurelis, and the Council of Archanea led by Queen Nyna's Daughter Aurel.

The Council of Nations would discuss such matters such as bandit activity, Military limitations, diplomacy, trade, and so on. While the Council met in the month of Macedon in the year 2210 KD, and ominous evil would once again to plunge the Altean Alliance into the verge of total Annihilation.

Prologue

( Dark Cave in the Grust Alpines)

A figure swiftly approached the mouth of a cave in the mountainous region in the kingdom of Grust. The cave was a fairly unknown and unused cavity in the Grust Mountainside. As the figure reached the mouth of the cave he stopped scanning the surroundings to make sure he was alone and not being followed. Satisfied, he entered the dismal cavern and proceeded further into the cave.

Meanwhile inside the cave, in a large room dimly lighted with candles and torches, several figures in cloaks and hoods could be seen in conversation amongst themselves. " So how long are we going to stay in this dreary place?" one figure asked." I don't know, but I'm ready to leave this place and start a new skull collection." said the other figure. " Oh quit your yapping Borgo," said a cloaked figure with a woman's voice. " I'm just as tired as you are of waiting and your yakking is really starting to tick me off. If don't stop soon I'm gonna incinerate you with my elfire spell." Borgo Growled and said, " Try it and I'll cleave you from head to toe Selena." As the two reached for their weapons, a cloaked figure that had been seated on the only plush chair in the room stood up and spoke.

The mysterious figure said in a sinister voice, " Save your bickering for later you two because here comes our spy." As he finished his words a figure came in like a gust. As all eyes riveted on the newcomer it can be seen that it was the same figure from earlier. As he took off his cloak it revealed his features. Donned in a typical assassin's Black garb, he was of normal height around 5' 7" with short red spiky hair with icy cold pair of blue eyes and a cross shaped scar that started from both sides of his forehead and and finished at his cheeks. On his back were two short swords strapped in a cross shaped fashion and on this belt were daggers and knives of all kinds.

The others took off their cloaks as well revealing themselves at long last. " Took ya long enough to get here, my axe and me have been itching to get some action," the man called Borgo spoke. Built like a Bull Borgo could be described as a balding man with a fiendish face that would give anyone with a faint of heart a heart attack. Over his left eye was a eye patch obviously from an arrow from a archer's bow. In his right hand he had his weapon propped to the ground, a massive double headed axe as tall as the user himself. The woman called Selena was a small petite blond with a heal staff in one hand and a tome in another hand with the words Flame written on it. Her face although beautiful had a dark moody look of anger and sorrow.

There was one more hooded member that had been hiding in the shadows until the assassin arrived. This figure now made his way up to the front addressing the assassin. " Hello Herod I presume the mission went well? Well I'm going to welcome you back I thought that those two would never stop yakking." Closer observation revealed this last figure to be a man in his mid 50's with wings sprouting from his back and a robe wrapped around his body. From his neck was a necklace with a dark blue stone.

As Herod walked into the group he said, " well looks as though I was missed. And I see you're still the only one who actually missed me genuinely Glacier, unlike that oversized bloke over there with that ridiculous axe he calls a weapon." Herod Mused, "are all manaketes(or dragon kin) like him?" Feeling a sudden danger Herod flash stepped away as a enraged Borgo had his axe sunk where he was standing seconds ago. " Hey who ya calling oversized you moron? And your calling my weapon ridiculous! I'll show ya,I'll make mincemeat out of you!" Borgo bellowed. Readying for another blow Borgo prepared to charge but was stopped in mid strike for the still mysteriously cloaked figure had his had in a grip like fashion in the air with Borgo choking for air.

As the cloak dropped it revealed a old wizard who looked like he was in his 60's. Years was not kind to this man as there was seen numerous scars, burns and even signs of arthritis yet he was still powerful enough to subdue the bull like Borgo with one move. As the man let go Borgo collapsed to the ground gasping for air. " Now Herod you know better than to anger the Headhunter. Well enough of that let's hear your report." Nodding Herod spoke, "As you all know I've been going the different nations posing as a merchant while gathering information. About the info you wanted Lord Balzack, I had a tedious time but I've obtained our target. At first it seemed as if all the countries were satisfied with their alliance, and it seemed inevitable that we had to control a ruler using mind control as a puppet." here Herod paused. Balzack spoke, " keep going Herod this is getting interesting." "very well sir," Said Herod. " well I found the king of Graust, Zephiel is his name I believe, has only been forced to comply with the council since he was allied with Medeus in the glory days of the shadow dragon. Since the Altean Army won it was either his life or humiliation." Balzack mused, " so the king chose life waiting for the right time eh." Herod replied "That's correct, and what's more he's secretly raising an army not too far from here. He's personally supervising it." Balzack swiftly rose to his feet, " well then lets give the king a special visit and give him a special gift." As they put on their cloaks to leave Herod spoke, " Oh I almost forgot. I put my life on the line to steal this from Khadein." Saying that he handed a dark orb to Balzack. "something that is to ensure your success with King Zephiel my lord," Herod stated. Balzack took a look and gloated and evil gloat and the five proceeded towards the Grust Training camp.


End file.
